20 First(or Second) Kisses
by pictureperfectmemory
Summary: The first(or second) kisses of Brittany and Santana. Rated M for later chapters and will be mentions of other glee couples.
1. New York Yankees

**So I got an idea for when I'm bored. **

**This is going to be a fic of 20 one shots, all chapters will not be connected in any way what so ever. They will all be in AU and different scenarios.**

**All Brittana :) Could be mentions of other glee couples, no outside crackshipping. **

**Twenty First(Or Second) Kisses**

**...**

"You're kidding me, right?" Santana stared angrily at so called _friend_. She didn't have time for asshats to be blowing her off all the time.

"Santana, you know I'd come with you!" Santana still glared. "I would! I didn't expect Tina to call me today and tell me our date was tomorrow. I can't cancel, I cancelled the last two dates and she was pissed at me for so long. I'm sorry!" Mike pleaded with his best friend of six years. They'd become friends when taking the same history course as minors in college. They'd bonded over the similarities and things in common they had. Like them both being obsessed with baseball and them both _liking _girls.

Santana stood abruptly from her chair, the legs screeching across the tiled floors of her apartment. "You know what? Screw you! I'll go alone!"

"San-"

"Save it, Mike. Snix is on the edge of coming out her shell and you _really _don't want to be in that position right now." Santana stormed out of her own apartment leaving Mike standing alone with his shoulders slumped

"The perks of being best friend with a lesbian." He mumbled to himself before grabbing his coat and chasing after Santana.

"You know, we could always go to the next game." He suggested as he showed up at Santana's side.

"Chang, I've told you for the past six years that I've never missed a New York Yankees versus New York Mets game and I don't intend to, ever. Either move out of my way and I won't push you in front of an oncoming truck or stay and I will. Your decision."

Mike cautiously moved about a metre away from Santana, not wanting to die at the age of twenty four. He knew not to push Santana.

"You could always ask Rachel to go with you."

"Oh hell no. I'd rather sit next to a fat smelly guy who burps every ten seconds than sit next to Berry and miss the game due to strangling her."

"So you're going alone?"

"Unless I find a replica of one Michael Chang. Junior, yes."

...

Santana made her way through the full aisles of the stands, mumbling a quiet sorry every so often when she accidently stepped on someone's feet. Finally reaching her second row seat, she cursed rather loudly at the mistake of forgetting to buy a drink and popcorn before finding her seat. Now she would have to wait for a seller who had the mind of a dumb five year old to come around the stand. Fuck.

She sat down on her seat, not noticing the blonde blue eyed girl who'd just sat into the seat next to her.

After finally getting comfortable, she turned to find blue eyes seemingly staring right into her soul. She nervously smiled at the stunning beauty before turning her head to face the field, cautious not to make a fool of herself infront of such a beautiful woman.

When she felt two taps on the side of her arm, she turned to the blonde again, who was now looking nervous. She waited for the blonde to say something, examining her face carefully. She noted how many freckles the woman had, how cute they were. She trained her eyes on how soft the woman's lips looked, how great they would be to kiss. She shook her head from the thoughs. She didn't even know if the woman was like her.

"Uhm, are you here alone?" The blue eyed girl asked, looking down the Santana's jean clad legs.

"Yeah," Santana breathed nervously. "You?"

The woman seemed to perk up at this information. "Me too. I usually come with my dad but he had to go on a business trip yesterday. None of my friends like baseball so I had to come alone. I couldn't miss this game."

Santana smiled at how confident but shy the woman spoke. She loved her voice. "I feel you. My friend, Mike, was meant to come with me but he has a date with his girlfriend that he couldn't cancel and I can barely tolerate the presence of my other friend who likes baseball, so yeah, here I am, alone."

The blonde smiled. "Maybe we could keep each other company for a couple of hours?"

Santana grinned, her mocha eyes sparkling in delight. "I'd like that."

"So, uhm, what's your name?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez. What's your's?"

Brittany took a deep breath. Santana's name was so beautiful, like her. "Brittany Spierce." She said it so quickly Santana thought she said _Britney Spears._

"Your name it Britney Spears? Wow."

"No. Uhm, I get really nervous when I meet beautiful people and I talk reallt fast and get mixed up with my words and now I'm rambling and I'm sorry, I hope I'm not annoying you becuase most people get annoyed with-"

Brittany was cut off by a soft chuckle coming from Santana's mouth, it kinda relieved her.

"I appreciate that you think I'm beautiful, really, thank you. Second of all, I'm not annoyed at you. You're actually really cute."

"You think so?"

"Yes. So are you gonna tell me what your name really is?" Santana tried to hide to wide smile her mouth was trying to produce at the adorableness of this woman.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. That's why it sounds like Britney Spears, but I'm not Britney Spears. I'm more talented than she will ever be." Brittany deadpanned and Santana let out a loud laugh.

"I don't doubt that you're more talented."

The two women set down into a comfortable silence, waiting for the first pitcher the throw the ball.

"So, uhm, what team are you routing for?" Brittany broke the silence as she cautiously lay her arm to rest next the Santana's in the small arm rest.

"Yankees, you?"

"I'm the same."

Santana smiled. "I guess we share a lot in common."

"I guess we do, uhm, aren't you like drinking something? We're going to be here for a while." Brittany glanced around Santana seeing that she had no snacks for the game. Everybody just had to have snacks for a baseball game.

"I forgot to buy some when I came in, no big deal. I'm waiting until the sale boys come around." Santana shrugged.

"You can't buy from them! Last time I did I had a tummy bug for three days. Take some of mine, I insist." Brittany oddly cared for the latina woman next to her. She didn't want her to get sick. Taking her extra large coke from the cup holder on her seat, she offered some to Santana who smiled and took it slowly, giving Brittany the chance to take it back, what? They were practically strangers.

"Thanks." Santana whispered, not believing she was actually okay when her fingers brushed Brittany's and her body got the most amazing tingles.

"You're welcome," Brittany chirped. "I have a mega huge hot dog and popcorn too if you want some!"

Santana couldn't respond.

...

It was half way through the game and the Yankees were winning to Santana and Brittany's relief. It turned out they had both made big bets for the Yankees to win.

Santana was absentmindedly taking popcorn from its box and tossing pieces into her mouth, taking small sips of Brittany's coke, she didn't want to drink it all and leave Brittany with none.

The famous kiss cam suddenly came on and Santana straightened up in her seat. The kiss cam was always the best part of the game. Santana sometimes spent days after laughing at the hilariousness and shamefulness that the cam brought on some couples.

The first couple popped up on screen, a man and woman in pressumebly their mid twenties. Santana cringed as she watched the man and woman practically eat the face off each other.

She heard Brittany laughing beside her, looking behind her to where the man and woman were about seven rows away from them.

"That's actually quite disgusting." Brittany told her as she looked away and back to the big screen were the camera was now focused on another couple.

"I know, right?"

"Hey, do you want some hot dog?"

Santana nodded, opening her mouth so Brittany could guide the hot dog into her mouth. She chomped down on the snack, chewing it and smiled as Brittany took it from her face and put it into her mouth. Strangely, both women felt comfortable sharing food with one another.

Suddenly, Santana's face contorted to horror as she saw the screen was now covered with the image of her and Brittany. The kiss cam was focused on them.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she heard people shouting around them.

Santana pointed to the screen, not having the chance the see Brittany's reaction because her lips were already upon hers.

Santana heard the chants around her fade as Brittany's thin lips moved against hers. She suddenly forced herself into realization and started to kiss back furiously. She'd wanted to do this all night.

Tanned hands cupped pale cheeks as they brought her in closer, their lips never leaving contact. Brittany slid her tongue through Santana's slightly parted lips, earning moans on both women's account.

Santana was pretty sure she was running out of air and her lips would be bruised for days but she didn't care. She was kissing quite possibly the most beautiful woman on the planet. It didn't even make her stop when she realized that she was making out with a girl infront of thousands of people.

Brittany pulled away minutes later, her breathing ragged and her lips swollen. She smiled nervously, but nevertheless made it the cutest smile ever.

Santana heard the cheers around her, some people booing in disgust of the same sex kiss but she failed to care. She looked into Brittany's eyes, seeing the bright blue ones change darker right in front of her. She swallowed as Brittany asked if that was okay, nodding, making it clear she wanted it to happen again.

Brittany closed the gap between them again. They were no longer the centre of attention but still they couldn't care less. Both women's lips moved furiously but sensually together, the two moaning when tongues made contact once more.

Brittany's head was buzzing as Santana pulled away and stood up, grabbing her bag in one hand and Brittany's hand in the other.

They quickly weaved their way through the aisle of chairs and laughed clumsily as they began to drag each other to the toilets. Not bothering to check for other people when inside, Brittany pinned Santana up against the toilet stall and moved her mouth straight to her neck.

Santana swallowed the moan as Brittany licked over her pulse point rapidly, nipping her ear lobe occasionally.

"I've been- uh- waiting to do this all night." Brittany breathed when Santana cupped her face to bring their lips back together.

"Mmm, me too- but- but I had no idea you were a lesbian- ahh!"

"Then your gaydar sucks, baby."

Santana let out a high pitched moan when Brittany called her baby and shoved her tongue down her throat. Santana desperately tried to control her hips bucking up but couldn't help it was Brittany's hands grasped onto her hips.

"Where do you live?" Brittany breathed.

"About ten minutes away if we walk." Santana told her quickly, liking where this was heading.

"We have to get a cab." Santana nodded and fixed her clothes and patted down her dishevelled hair, pulling Brittany out of the toilets and out of the stadium onto the busy New York streets.

"What about the game?" Brittany asked suddenly. "You told me how much it meant to you."

"Screw it." Santana grinned and pulled Brittany into the cab that had pulled up. She told the driver her address, her eyes never leaving this beautiful creature who just so happened to be a lesbian too and who just so happened wanted to kiss her back.

It was weird when she knew that this wouldn't be a silly hook up. She knew that her and Brittany were going to be something serious. She couldn't help but wonder if she had found her soul mate tonight.

She probably did.

...

**Hope it satisfies you :) Just for clarification, it's possible there will not be any sex scenes in these twenty chapters, some of you might of figured that because of what the fic is titled.**

**I may possible write in one, I don't know yet.**

**And just to remind you guys, these twenty one shots are in no way connected to each other! They're all AU! **


	2. Best Friend Ever

Brittany Pierce had never been one to go on blind dates. Sure, she'd had a few partners that she'd never known for too long but going on blind dates was something new. Her bestfriend, Emma, decided to set her up on a few when she realized that Brittany had been single for over a year.

Brittany was twenty five, a magazine owner and a lesbian.

She liked the ladies.

She knew that since she was five years old and got a crush on her barbie doll, blushing ever time she saw the fake plastic boobs when she changed the clothes.

It was confirmed that she was all for the vagina when she drunkenly vomitted everywhere when her hand first made contact with a penis. It was safe to say she was scarred for life.

So when she came back from her first blind date and burst out laughing hysterically to Emma, she vowed never to go on one again.

That was until a goddess named Santana Lopez decided to click on her dating page profile that Emma had set up and send her a message. The second Brittany saw the images that the latina had posted, she just _knew _that she had to go on a date with her.

She'd never seen somebody as beautiful as Santana in her life and that was only as a picture.

A plus side was Santana was a complete lesbian, not bisexual or anything, she was completely devoted to the ladies.

Another plus was that Santana was a lawyer and Brittany knew she wasn't pursuing her for the incredible amount of money in her bank account.

When date night finally came, Brittany wanted to be sick. Really bad.

"Sweetie, relax. Santana is going to _love _you." Emma soothingly rubbed her back as Brittany stood infront of her full length mirror, checking every angle for any flaws.

"What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm completely disgusting in real life? What if-"

Brittany's freak out rambling was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and a ginger woman laughing behind her.

"What's funny? This could be the one and I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself." Brittany pouted and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"The one? You know hardly anything about her and you spoke on the phone once. What makes you think she could be _the one_?"

"It's just- I duno, I have a feeling that she's something special."

"Love at first sight?"

"I don't love her, Em. I have't even met her yet."

"But you think you could love her?"

"What?! That's insane. It's just a date, there's a possibility there won't be a second."

"But you just said that she's something special, Brit. What's going on in your head?" Emma's strawberry blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm just scared that on the first date I'll get attached and she won't want to see me again. Stuff like that hurts, Em. I'm freaking out." Brittany flopped back on the bed but was immediately pulled up by Emma, shaking her head.

"You're going to get creases in your dress, you silly thing! Shake all the bad thoughts from your head and go on this date. It can go either way but I think Santana will want a second date and maybe a million dates after that."

Brittany smiled as she stood up from the bed and smoothed out her dress. "Thanks, Em." Giving her friend a one armed hug, she skipped out of her bed room, picking up her purse and dashing to the door. She didn't want to be late.

"Remember, Brit, if you're going over to her house for some lady lovin' time, call me so I don't send out a search party for you!"

"Got it! Bye, Em!"

...

"Hi, reservation under Lopez." Brittany told the man at the desk who looked her up and down suggestively. She grimaced with disgust. Men were pigs.

"Ah! Table for two. Guest one already arrived. Follow me and you will be seated."

Brittany nervously followed the man to where Santana was already seated. Her heart started beating so fast at the thought of seeing the woman in real life. If she was as beautiful as she was in the pictures, Brittany was sure she would implode right infront of her.

The man who had been checking her out suddenly stopped at a table, blocking Brittany's view of who she pressumed to be Santana. Well, duh. Who else would it be. "Your table, miss. Please be seated and call over a waitress when you're ready to order. Enjoy."

With that, the man skipped away back to the reservation desk leaving Brittany alone with Santana. The blonde was afraid that if she looked up, Santana would take one look at her and leave. She was self concious like that.

"Brittany?" There it was. The voice she had heard over the phone a week ago. It sounded even more angelic in real life.

Slowly, she looked up and was met with the most beautiful person(she was right) that she had ever seen. Tan skin, dark mocha eyes, long dark locks, full pouty lips. She was perfect.

"You're even more beautiful in person," Santana smiled as she took a step closer to Brittany and placed a kiss on each cheek. Brittany was sure she was dead. "It's nice to finally meet you!" Santana chirped.

"Ohmygod." Brittany breathed out, causing Santana to whip her head around and stare at her in confusion.

"Did.. I do something wrong?" Her brow furrowed and Brittany thought it was the most adorable thing to ever witness.

"No, no," Brittany reassured her. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. You're just so beautiful and I- I'm like awestruck or mindblown. I've never seen anybody as beautiful as you." She admitted.

Santana grinned, "I could say the same about you, but I won't because I'm pretty sure you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Thanks," Brittany blushed, biting her lip. Santana felt her knees buckle at the sight. Something that was not meant to be a sexual thing had turned Santana on already, she was in for a really long night.

...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Santana clutched her stomach as tears rolled down her eyes, her hysterical laughing attracting the attention of other diners at the restaurant.

"Yeah, I can't believe I did that too." Brittany mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up at the scene Santana was causing, though she didn't really care if she got to see her laugh. Her laugh was beautiufl.

"You're telling me that you locked your own mom and dad out of the house until they agreed to call you _Lil Ducky_?" Santana laughed out once more. "You really are something else."

"I was eight years old!" Brittany chuckled, going for a trip down memory lane, laughing when she remembered the looks on her parents faces when she locked every door and window and didn't let them in the house for over six hours until they called her Lil Ducky. "My favorite animal was a duck and I wanted to be one and I was small when I was a child so I decided that _had _to be my new name."

"It's actually quite adorable," Santana admitted. "You know, your childhood sounds amazing. I wish I had one like yours."

"You don't have parents?" Brittany pouted.

"Yeah, I do. They were just really busy when I was younger, dad's a doctor and mom's a professor at the university of weird science nerds or something. Most of my time was spent in day care or with my aunt's but she never really wanted to spend time with me, I guess."

"Do you speak to your parents still? I'm just wondering 'cause some parents don't accept their childs sexuality and-"

"My parents are fine with it," Santana smiled at her. "I mean, mom took some time coming round but eventually she did. She even tried to set me up with a few people but since I was new to the whole being gay thing, I refused to go to any dates, what about your parents? Are they okay with it?"

"Well, I told my mom one night and she just left the room. I cried because I thought she didn't love me anymore, that was until she came back into the room with series one of _The L Word _on dvd and put it into the player. She told me she knew I was gay before I was in nappies, though I don't know how, she must be able to see into the future or something," Santana giggled at Brittany's cuteness, urging her to carry on. "Then my dad came home from work and we told him together, me and my mom, and he just said '_well that's great pumpkin, that means less worrying for us incase you get pregnant' _and then he went out to buy us pizza. My parents were awesome about it." Brittany grinned and took a bite of her chicken.

"They sound pretty awesome, I'd love to meet them one day." Santana tested Brittany, looking at her intensely, watching for the reaction she would give. Her heart soared when Brittany nodded and told her that could be arranged.

"So, you got any siblings?" Santana asked when they'd just ordered their dessert. A dessert they decided to share together.

"One. His name is Sam, he's five years younger than me. I love him to death but he's a complete jerk when he teases me about the girls he gets and I don't. Do you have any?"

"No," Santana sighed. "Like I said, mom and dad barely had enough time for me, they wouldn't of managed with another child. I would of liked one though. I'm planning to have a few children to make up with a lack of siblings."

Brittany's ears perked up. "You want children?"

Santana nodded. "Do _you _want children?"

Brittany's heart beat rapidly. Was Santana giving her a hint that she wanted children with her? No, that's delusional. It was their first date.

"As a theoretical question I mean." Santana told her, realizing she probably might of crossed a line. Brittany's smile faded.

"Uhm, yeah. I love kids. They're always happy and I love happy people. Maybe one day when I find the right person, I'll be able to have kids."

Silence lingered over the table for a while, Santana looked pretty upset as she sat back in her seat and tossed her eyes about the restaurant.

"So, uh, how many children do you want?" Brittany asked her, she couldn't cope with the silence any longer.

"Three? Maybe, I don't know. I just know that I want more than one."

"I'm the same." Brittany smiled, not noticing how Santana's eyes suddenly began to sparkle.

...

Once they'd shared their dessert, which was quite eventful(Brittany spilling the chocolate sauce all over the table and Santana starting a mini food fight when Brittany accidently got whipped cream on her face) the two split the bill(after intensive arguing of who was going to pay) and walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand towards the car park.

They reached Santana's car first, Brittany's heart dying a little when she knew that this could be the last time she could ever see Santana again.

"I had a really, really great time tonight. Thank you, Britt."

Brittany smiled and took a step closer. "Well, if I most say so myself, miss, your company tonight was greatly appreciated." Brittany joked in a fake southern accent, earning a few laughs from Santana.

"Really though, I haven't had this much fun in like _forever _and right now I really want to kiss-"

Santana didn't end her sentence as Brittany had already cut her off and pressed their lips together. Neither tried to deepen it, they just stayed pressed together.

Brittany pulled back first, looking Santana in the eye before leaning back in to press more pecks to her lips. She didn't want to over step on their first date night.

"Your lips are really soft." Santana smiled goofily as she traced a finger across Brittany's thin bottom one.

"Yours are really _amazing_, kinda like you." Brittany grinned.

"That was real cheesy, you know that?" Santana giggled softly.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany placed another chaste kiss onto Santana's lips, swallowing the embarrassing moan that almost escaped her mouth.

"I'd really like to see you again," Santana whispered. "And again and again. If you'll have me."

Brittany smiled widely as she took Santana's body into her arms, errupting a squeal from the smaller girl.

"Next week?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Next week." Santana confirmed.

They said their goodbyes with a few more extra kisses from Santana, exchanged numbers(Santana's already memorised by Brittany) and set times for next week.

When Brittany was walking back towards her car, she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Outgoing to: Emma **

**You are the. best. friend. EVER! **

**...**

**Wallah! Second chapter done and dusted! Thanks for the amount of alerts already. Keep posted with my updates ;)**


End file.
